


Просветленная

by WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Спецквест [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: "вообще-то трудно быть богом; но иногда и приятно", Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prothean Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, прогрессорство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Протеанские прогрессоры работают, а древняя азарийская дева решила поклониться сошедшему с небес божеству.
Relationships: Original Asari Character/Original Protean Character
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196705
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Просветленная

**Author's Note:**

> Автору зачем-то пришла в голову идея, что Тессия называлась иначе в древние времена, поэтому протеанские исследователи называют ее Палламой, а аборигенов, населяющих ее — палли.
> 
> Тема спецквеста: Божественное.

В храме было темно и тихо. Слабо поблескивающие линии излучателя в почти законченном маяке ничего не освещали, но Лусену это было и не нужно. Этот храм был построен по его проекту, он знал в нем каждый камешек, каждый угол. Одуряюще пахли цветы и местные плоды, принесенные палли в качестве приношения новым богам. Лусен не притрагивался к дарам, он хотел поскорее завершить этот маяк, поэтому вытащил из ящика, стоящего на алтаре, очередной информационный кристалл и вставил его в приемное устройство.

Идея с маяками была не его, он вообще не осознавал значение Палламы, пока начальник экспедиции Атт Аменн, аватар Познания и Исследования, буквально не ткнул его в это лбом. Буквально — потому что Аменн почти ударил Лусена, когда возлагал ему руки на голову, чтобы передать свое видение.  
_  
«Паллама уникальна, — звучал тихий размеренный голос Аменна прямо в сознании. — Перед нами впервые лежит целый мир, основанный на партогенезе, в котором растения и животные воспроизводят себе подобных, обеспечивая изменчивость и конкуренцию с помощью мутагенной активности. Мир, полный нулевого элемента, с которым биотика становится естественной частью эволюции. Мир, в котором даже примитивная двуглазая бескрылая раса научилась обмениваться информацией сходным с нами образом, инстинктивно входя в психоэнергетический резонанс с партнером по спариванию. Уникальный, удивительный мир, который со временем с полным правом станет частью нашей империи. При условии, что они смогут считать информацию, которую будут постепенно излучать наши установки…»_

Лусен вынырнул из воспоминаний и взялся за следующий кристалл, требующий копирования. И все-таки темнота ему помешала — кристалл в руке оказался его его личным, и свежее воспоминание, записанное недавно, опять ворвалось в сознание и вывело из себя.  
_  
— Я строю свою обучение с учетом того, что палли не различают половых различий.  
— Тевура, а ты вообще пыталась им это объяснять?  
— Нет, потому что это не входит в мою задачу! Они все равно не поймут,  
— Вот именно. Они даже называют Атт Аменна Богиней.  
— Главное, чтобы они усвоили хоть что-то из того, чему я их учу, — отозвался Аменн. — Мне все равно, как эти примитивы меня зовут и кем считают. Все схожие исследования показывают, что ни имен, ни деталей внешности память дикарей не сохраняет. Они всегда все перевирают, так что какая разница. К тому времени, когда палли выйдут в космос, они разберутся, что к чему. Давай лучше еще раз посмотрим схему размещения информационных излучателей, которые помогут заложить в их пустые головы основы абстрактного мышления и логики…_

Лусен раздраженно бросил кристалл за алтарь и потянулся к чаше для омовения рук. То, что произошло дальше, он помнил и так. Атт Аменн категорически отказался делиться результатами социологического расчета по развитию паллийского общества, а когда Лусен полез сам в личное хранилище начальника, отстранил его от работ на целый оборот Палламы. 

_«Я понимаю, Лус, что ты стремишься стать аватарой Познания, но мне не нравятся твои методы. Убеди меня, или же рассчитай сам._

Лусен треснул кулаком о поверхность воды в чаше. Ни с расчетами, ни с убеждением до сих пор ничего не получалось, поэтому он все больше времени проводил внизу, старательно выполняя распоряжения начальника и заодно держась от него подальше. А преклонение палли немного подслащивало пилюлю. Он старался не выходить из роли божества, благосклонно принимающего дары и приносящего знания, но иногда ему хотелось большего…

Свет маленькой лампадки в руке храмовой служительницы отразился в расплескавшейся из чаши воды. Палли подошла так тихо, что погрузившийся в невеселые размышления Лусен не сразу ее заметил. Но теперь с интересом разглядывал, одновременно ощущая ее запах, анализируя, вбирая в себя всю возможную информацию. «Недавно совершила омовение в источнике около храма. Не рожавшая. Готовая к размножению. Жаждущая размножения… Что?!»

Палли тем временем склонилась в глубоком поклоне так, что бусы, висящие между ее молочными железами, коснулись земли. Лусен замер, прислушиваясь к своим и чужим ощущениям. Он вспомнил ее имя, Илла. Одна из постоянных служительниц, внимательная, тихая… Теперь она стояла перед ним в одних храмовых украшениях на теле и голове, с мольбой взирающая на божество, с надеждой — на желанного партнера. Лусен помнил, что Атт Аменн не рекомендовал входить в психоэнергетический резонанс с аборигенами из-за непредсказуемости последствий, но так как он не делился предсказанными последствиями… В конце концов эту палли можно устранить, если возникнет какая-то угроза.

Илла придвинулась ближе не поднимая глаз, ожидая, надеясь, молясь. Она не произнесла ни слова, но когда Лусен одарил ее своим прикосновением, погружаясь в ее сознание, внезапно подняла веки. Протеанин чуть было не отшатнулся — глаза Иллы стали черными, казалось, они вбирали в себя весь свет от лампадки. Но не в правилах будущей аватары Познания отступать перед неизвестным опытом. Палли что-то тихо произнесла на своем языке, Лусен не разобрал, что именно, потому что взаимный резонанс на некоторое время лишил его способности ясно мыслить. Но когда пик слияния остался позади, он не стал разрывать контакт. Он одновременно видел всю короткую простую жизнь Иллы и ее племени, и при этом никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что она тоже читает его. Что она могла увидеть и воспринять своим примитивным сознанием, он не думал, ему не хотелось. Лусену впервые за несколько оборотов Палламы стало легко и хорошо. Он купался в сознании Иллы как в чистой воде, которая смывала с его памяти грязь и обиды.

Палли наконец отстранилась и ее глаза снова стали нормальными. Она резко упала на колени и простерлась ниц.

— О богиня, молю, будь милосердна к ничтожной!

— Илла, дитя мое, — Лусен решил попробовать вписать случившееся в схему предстоящей работы. Нельзя было выходить из роли. Палли с надеждой подняла голову. — Слушай меня! Теперь ты будешь нести свет Знания своим сестрам по слову моему. Ты увидела многое, ты узнаешь больше, Просветленная!

— Просветленная, — благоговейно повторила Илла, снова склоняясь перед своей богиней так, что украшающий ее грудь медальон коснулся пола.

 _«Азари»_ , — эхом отразили стены храма.


End file.
